


It's impossible

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade got his hands on his own video game, he finally beats it only to get frustrated by Tony's teasing, so a little bet is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryllia/gifts).



> A commission for a loyal reader, I had a lot of fun with it.

Tony rolled his eyes as Wade screeched in frustration at the screen and threw down the controller, it made zero sense why the man would want to play a game about himself. Let alone a game that was damn near impossible, or at least that was Wade's claim.

“Maybe you should try baby mode?”

“Hardihardar! Don't make me shoot you...”

“You would miss my cooking too much...”

“You underestimate my ability to survive on nothing but fast food.”

Tony scrunched his face up in distaste behind his mask, letting out a sound of disgust as he watched Wade pick up the console again, playing in a fit of rage till he finally beat the boss with sheer button smashing.

Tony couldn't help but laugh as Wade yelled at the game version of himself telling him he was letting him have the credit, but that he did all the work. How aptly done it was so very like Wade, but of course it only made Wade more mad.

“If you think it's so bad I dare you to play it! On EXPERT”

“Okay, so you think I can't?”

“I bet it takes you longer than it took me!”

“What are you betting?”

“Full remote privilege for a day...no a week!”

“Ooooh you're so on, prepare to be reminded of who I am smart ass...”

“How so Taskypoo”

“I have been watching you play this game for a month, remember how my powers work...?”

“...IT DOES NOT APPLY TO THIS GAME...”

Tony laughed and sat down on the ground in lotus sit, taking the remote in his hands as Wade moved to the couch where tony had been sitting before. Tony moved through the game quickly, not waisting any time exploring the areas, he simply went straight for the goal.

Whenever Wade cursed or gasped Tony couldn't help but chuckle softly, but he never lost focus on the game, cruising through it quickly, hearing Wade cheer when he was near dead only to manage his way through it.

He would have to admit it got hard towards the end, but he had observed Wade enough to know how to handle it, replicating Wade's button smashing technique with some of his own strategy mixed in it he managed to beat the waves of clones.

Before Sinister came out he suddenly felt Wade drape himself over him, rubbing himself against his back as he wrapped an arm around Tony. Tony could barely breath as his focus was torn between the game and the challenge he was completing and his partner nuzzling the back of his ticklish neck.

“Cheater...”

“Don't you tell your students they need to be focused under any circumstance?”

“You're a sore loser, Wade”

“You're a cheater, mister copy cat...”

“It's not my fault you keep doing this to yourself...”

“You could at least pretend it's a little hard for you...”

"Why would I bother with that?"

“Because it be less boring than watching you be perfect for about 5 hours...”

The fight with the Sinister clones kicked off but Tony dropped the console, ignoring the sounds from the game as he placed his hands on the arm that was wrapped around him before leaning into the body behind him lovingly.

“I will lose if you pay me to...”

“Ooooh? What is your price?”

“Cuddling, lots of sleep and pancakes in bed...”

“We got a deal”

“Good Wade...”

“Awesome, that means I got remote privilege for a week...”

 


End file.
